Kim-Dur Laekanoa
|birth= |death= |hidep= |species= |gender= |height= |hair=None |eyes=Hazel |hidec= |era= * * * * |affiliation= * *Martial Academy of the Teras Kasi * |masters= *Deadric Shertana }} * - }} |apprentices=}} Kim-Dur Laekanoa was a Jedi during the last years of the . He is noted as being one of the only padawans of Deadric Shertana who would later become a supposed Dark Lord of the Sith later in life. He spent a good deal of his life, after , tending to his s. Since his former master had left him with a dojo on , it kept him off the radar of the . However, the lifestyle of a artist was as close to being a without whipping out a . When the galaxy finally came to it's senses, and the was reestablished, Kim-Dur despretately sought out guidance and hopped to rejoin teh fledgling order. Biography Formative Years(34 BBY-23 BBY) Birth in the Wastelands In , Kim-Dur was born in the harsh wastelands of Lorista in the Mid Rim. His parents worked in the gemstone mines a few kilometers from his house. Only 3 years after Kim-Dur was born, the family was visited by the Elias Ka-Jor. Ka-Jor was the assigned the guardian of by the . He kept an eye on criminal activities, persons with force connection and other things worthy of the attention of the . Ka-Jor claimed that Kim-Dur was a and that the best course of action for him was to be taken to the on to be trained as a . Kim-Dur's parents were proud to hear that their child had the potential to become a Jedi, but also saddened to discover that he would have to leave them at such a young age. Kim-Dur himself didn't understand much of what was going on, but after a long goodbye he was sent to Coruscant together with two other children from Lorista. A Youngling at the Jedi Temple In his first few years, Kim-Dur recieved some minor training in . The Minders had implented some simple exercises for when the child was playing. During these years Kim-Dur also learned how to speak Basic and his native language Zabraki fluent from a Zabrak youngling trainer. The first few years at the temple felt more like being at the playground, then being at an academy for Jedi for Kim-Dur. Little did he know of the difficult time ahead. When Kim-Dur turned seven his real Jedi training started. The younglings were trained in large classes by some of the wisest Jedi in the Temple. Kim-Dur enjoyed his training, but still found much of it difficult to understand and do. But he kept dreaming that one day he would be protecting the people in the Republic as a true . Kim-Dur trained as a youngling in the temple for 4 years, completing his basic training. At the age of 11 he was taken under the wings of the Jedi Knight Deadric Shertana. With a feeling of completing a great task and being introduced to his master, Kim-Dur felt ready to venture out into the galaxy and learn more about the ways of the . A Jedi Proper in Training(23 BBY-19 BBY))- Over the next few years Kim-Dur travels the galaxy with his master. Shertana believed that the best way to train his padawan is through letting the try, fail, and learn from his mistakes. He also believed that Kim-Dur would learn more by doing then reading about it in the , so the two Jedi were usually out on assignments in the far reaches of the galaxy, when Shertana could be freed of his military duties. When the started Shertana was forced to leave Kim-Dur to his on devices as some battles were deemed too dangerous for a padawan of only a few years. Nevertheless, Shertana would be compelled to take him out on the feild in some safer assignments. Although Kim-Dur respected his master and trusted in his judgement, Kim-Dur took every chance he got to study the numerous info in the Jedi Archives at . He found the knowledge in the Archives very helpful as he ventured the different worlds with his master. When Kim-Dur was 16 years of age, he and his master were sent to the planet of Commenor to follow up on a lead the had on a dangerous splinter faction of the . There had been reports from the system off a militant faction that showed no mercy to their victims who opposed taxation, killing them as they begged for their lives. Shertana and his student were sent to stop the criminals with any means necessary. With no time to spare, the two Jedi set off to investigate the matters, promptly solving the crisis with minimal bloodshed due to the seamless combination of Deadric's lightsaber skills and Kim's superior use of the Force. When Deadric fell to the under 's control, Kim-Dur was left master-less for 2 years. In the interim he became a temporary padawan under . Shortly before the end of the Kim-Dur teamed up with Master to reclaim Deadric Shertana in the name of the . Escaping the pair managed to retreat to living in relative obscurity in the dense jungles, practicing for many years under the tutelage of his former Jedi master. Relocation to Dathomir The pair finally settled in Category:Jedi Padawans